1. Field of the Invention
The present invention concerns amusement games. More particularly, the present invention concerns a car to be used in amusement games.
2. Prior Art
As disclosed in the above-referred-to co-pending application, there is provided a motorized recreational vehicle commonly referred to as a "bumper car," which is commonly seen at carnivals and amusement parks. The invention defined in the co-pending application is an improved car that increases vehicle control during the playing of a game utilizing the car. The car thereof is predicated upon the use of a joystick to improve vehicle control. While the car thereof is efficacious, it is to be noted that the car requires an electrified floor for power, as well as mechanical actuators. The present invention as defined herein enables elimination of the electrified floor, if desired, as well as the mechanical actuators.